Affection
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Luna's a singer, and she's pretty famous. What happens when one night, an old friend reappears? Will love blossom? Will Luna be mauled by her fans? Will something explode? Will you read the story already? LunaxCrow, Rated K for fluff! Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's!**

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>A 21-year-old girl stepped onto the stage. She had long teal hair kept up mostly in two pigtails, with rebellious bangs framing her face. The girl turned to face her audience. The crowd screamed her name repeatedly...<p>

"LUNA! LUNA!"

Luna smiled and blew kisses to her crowd. Ever since she had seperated from Team 5Ds, she and her brother and taken careers in their dreams. She had become a singer, and Leo had become a Turbo Duelist in the Minor Leagues.

"Who's ready to rock?" Her voice called out to the ears of her followers. Cheers erupted even louder than before, if that was even possible. Luna smiled and started her song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In you and I there's a new land <em>**

**_Angel's in flight _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _**

**_Where fears and lies melt away _**

**_Music inside _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**  
><strong><em>What's left of me what's left of me now<em>**

**_I watch you fast asleep _**

**_All I fear means nothing_**

**_In you and I there's a new land _**

**_Angels in flight _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**  
><strong><em>My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah <em>**

**_Where fears and lies melt away _**

**_Music inside _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**  
><strong><em>What's left of me what's left of me<em>**

**_snwod dna spu ynam os(So many ups and downs)  
><em>**

**_My heart's a battleground _**

**_snoitome eurt deen I(I need true emotions)_**  
><strong><em>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)<em>**  
><strong><em>snoitome eurt deen I(I need true emotions)<em>**

**_You show me how to see _**

**_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_**

**_In you and I there's a new land _**

**_Angel's in flight _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**  
><strong><em>My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah <em>**

**_Where fears and lies melt away _**

**_Music inside wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**  
><strong><em>What's left of me what's left of me now<em>**

**_My fears and lies _**

**_Melt away _**

**_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I(I need more affection than you know)_**

* * *

><p>Her crowd screamed. Luna giggled at the sight of millions of people calling out her name. She called to the audience, "Thank you for coming! I'll see you soon!" She stepped off the stage and was immediately ushered into her dressing room. Once she managed to escape she slipped out of the back entrance and sighed. Fans + screaming = MAJOR headache. She sighed quietly and leaned against the brick wall of the studio. A cool breeze had come up and it caused her to shiver. She suddenly felt something warm around her shoulders, and heard a familiar voice, "Hey Luna." She turned and saw Crow. Her face erupted into a grin and she flung herself at the Signer, enveloping him in a tight hug. She buried her face into his chest and grinned. He was here. Here with her, not anyone else. "Did you come to see me perform?" She asked into his shirt. His body vibrated and she could hear him chuckling. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. He said into her hair. She blushed softly and leaned into him.<p>

"I missed you." She said in a tiny voice. He smiled, although she couldn't see it. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Yusei and Jack have been bugging about dueling, although Jack is still the best out of the three of us." He informed, causing Luna to giggle. They separated, both with smiles on their faces.

Crow blushed and looked down. "Ano... Luna?"

"Yes?" The teal-haired girl asked.

Crow took a deep breath and looked Luna straight in the eye. "Luna... I love you. Will you marry me?"

Luna did a trademark fangirl squeal. "Yes! Yes, I accept!" She cried, leaping at Crow and hugging him tightly.

3 years later, a certain ginger-haired Signer was pacing back and forth outside of a hospital room, waiting to be permitted inside. He flinched at the screams coming from the room and wished she didnt have to go through such pain. A doctor emerged a few minutes later. "Mr. Hogan, you may come in now." She said, leading him into the room.

Crow rushed to his wife's side. "Are you feeling okay? How is the baby? is it a boy or a girl?" He asked in a flurry of words, sounding like he was speaking gibberish. "Who, slow down there, Crow. No need to overload my brain." Luna laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Our daughter's fine. Are you ready to name her?" She asked. Crow nodded just as the doctor came in with the baby girl.

"What is her name?" The doctor asked. Luna and Crow smiled at each other and said simultaneously, "Autumn Ichigo Hogan."

The doctor smiled and left to do the paperwork, leaving the new-found family to one another's company.

* * *

><p>Japanese terms:<p>

Ano - Um

Ichigo - Strawberry


End file.
